Magnolia High
by HappyHappiness1
Summary: Anything can happen in Magnolia High and troubles can arise. What if she likes him, but he likes another, what he like her but she likes another, and what he like him and she likes her...now that's a bigger problem. (Any pairings can happen)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notey: Hello~ I'm here with a Fairy Tail story, and I want people to enjoy this story. Thank you to all the people who read it. I may be a bad writer but I hope like it ^_^ THANK YOU….. (NALU and other pairing all together…fangirl) Btw it may be boring in the beginning but it'll get interesting.**

Chapter 1: Happiness

Snore…Snore….Snore…" Lucy!" The blonde shot up from her seat hitting her forehead against another.

"Ack! Ow, ow, ow," Lucy muttered as her grabbed her forehead and Natsu did the same. Still groaning in pain she had realized that she was in the library, Magnolia High's library. "Um Natsu, why are we in the library?" she asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"Huh? You don't remember Luce, we were here to meet up with the others," Natsu explained placing his chin against his hand leaning his elbow against the table.

"Eh?" Lucy responded trying to remember.

"Don't tell me the aliens brainwashed you!" the pink-haired boy exclaimed grabbing onto Lucy's head while getting up from his seat. He looked straight into Lucy's eyes causing her cheeks to grow red. The librarian walked towards them shushing the both students.

Lucy apologized quickly as possible pushing Natsu out of the way. "And Natsu, no, the aliens have not brainwashed me…"

"Thank God," Natsu sighed sitting back down onto his seat. While they waited for a few more minutes two students walked, Erza and Gray. As Natsu saw them walk in he spoke, "Now what took you couples a long time?"

"None of your business hothead," Gray muttered as he took a seat.

"What was that stripper?" Natsu snapped back.

"I do not strip," Gray proclaimed as he got up from his seat.

"Yes you do, look your shirt is missing already," the pink haired boy laughed out pointing at the shirtless boy.

"Shut it you two," Erza angrily replied as she got up from her seat.

"Aye!" The two boys answered as they linked arms pretending to be friendly. They all took a seat at the wooden chairs.

"Okay, so you guys wanna head over to Fairy Tail Café?" Lucy asked changing the subject as she got out of her chair.

"Aye," the others responded at the same time.

_At Fairy Tail Café_

"Ahh…it's nice to be back here," Lucy muttered stretching her arms as they entered.

"Yea! I can't wait to Mr. Makarov!" Natsu exclaimed practically jumping up and down. Quickly he rushed over to the front counter waving at all the workers such as Mirajane, Macao, Wakaba, Freed, Cana, and the others.

"Heh, I guess this is the only place that makes Natsu sooo happy," Gray whispered to himself as he began to take a seat at one of the tables. Lucy and Erza took a seat right after Gray did waiting for Natsu to come back. "So, um what do guys want to drink or eat?" Gray questioned Lucy and Erza. The two girls looked at him thinking.

Lucy answered first, "Well I don't have that much money, I have to save it up."

"Save up for what?" Erza asked curiously. Lucy cheeks grew pink then it became darker.

"Ohhh she's blushing.." Gray teased as Lucy cheeks began to grow even redder.

"N-n-nothing, it's none of your business," Lucy murmured quietly as she turned her head away from the two of her friends. "Anyway Gray, where's your pants?"

"Ahh!" Gray yelled covering himself and desperately looked for his missing pants. Lucy let out a small giggle and Erza shook her head.

Before any of them could say another word Lucy was on the floor and Natsu on top of her, and Gray still looking for his pants. "Hey is that all you got punk!" Natsu yelled out getting up running up to the guy so he called "punk."

"Lucy…Lucy… are you okay?" a voice called out, but she couldn't make it out, everything was hazy.

"Uhh…." The blonde groaned as her vision cleared up. There Erza faced her looking for any injuries, but she was a little too close. Lucy jerked back and turned her head away, "I'm okay Erza…"

"Good, that freak Natsu literally made you pass out," Erza said crossing her arms and looking at the crowd in the café. Soon Gray came back wearing his usual black pants, and sat down.

"Oi, I'm back with my pants this time…and now where's my shirt," Gray told the tow girls. Gray stood up again and started looking for his shirt around the café.

"Juvia has Gray-sama's shirt, but Juvia wants it," a blue haired girl whispered to herself.

"Hey, Gray, I think that blue haired girl has your shirt," Erza pointed over to the girl with the blue hair.

"Eek, Juvia has been caught," she muttered and rushed out the door of the café still holding onto Gray's shirt.

"Oi, hey you, give me back shirt," he commanded as he ran out the door tripping on the curb outside.

"You know I think they make a good couple," Lucy giggled. Erza nodded in agreement smiling too. Natsu still fought with other workers in café making a big ruckus. "Hey Erza, do want to leave and wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Yes, that sounds much better than staying in the fighting zone." They both headed out of the café heading towards Lucy's apartment.

While watching the movie it soon grew really boring and the sun started to set.. They both put their knees up to their chest and began to doze off.

It must have been few hours since they were sleeping, half asleep Lucy looked at the red headed girl sleeping next to her. After a few seconds of looking at Erza's face she smiled curling up next to her. It felt like to Lucy Erza was the one she was falling for but she was falling for others too. Forgetting about it she quietly whispered to herself, "Please don't leave me…"

Erza nodded her head whispering back, "I won't"

**Author's notey: I guess that was a little ErLu moment….i have no idea where I'm going with this story** -.- **But I hope you enjoyed this weird chapter….More pairings to come**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**THANK YOU~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notey: Hello people~ Uhh…Fanfiction annoys me, it's too slow nothing would load and I couldn't even log in…..I'm so frustrated I just like want to throw my laptop out the window, also my laptop got a virus and the document I saved for chapter 2 was erased sorry. Oh yea, I read the latest manga chapter for Fairy Tail….GRAY DIED. T^T. but I believe he is going to live. Oh yea to tell you I ship other pairings like Nalu, Jerza, Gale, and etc….. -_-. Also every review counts and keeps me moving forward so thank you and enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chapter 2: Uh...What!

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Yea working there is absolutely fun!"

"Hey last time I was knocked out, how is that going to be fun.."

"Just wait; it'll be the best job ever!"

"Hmph, fine," Lucy closed her eyes, man Natsu was a pain, no is a pain. Well Natsu left a while ago and it is 3:00 in the afternoon, and Erza left…. Lucy's could feel the heat rising up, but quickly she brushed it off. "No time to be thinking about that Lucy, you have a job tomorrow." Lucy stood up from her couch stretching. "I'm ready for Fairy Tail Café!"

(-)….7:00

"Happy! What do you want to eat today?!" Natsu shouted, bringing up the cat up to his shoulders.

"Hmm….oh I know everything!" Happy exclaimed happily as headed towards the nearest restaurant. Happy can talk and he supposedly a "magical cat."

"Okay then, everything it is!" Natsu laughed out as he lifted up his arm. The two friends arrived at the nearby diner. As they got to a seat the waiter came walking towards them all dressed up in the restaurant uniform, a black vest with a white dress shirt and black pants. "Sir, we'll like everything on the menu!" Natsu exclaimed, slamming the menu on the table.

"U-u-uh are you sure?" the waiter muttered as he took the menus.

"Aye! We are sure!" Happy spoke. The waiter stood there with his mouth open looking at the cat. The waiter walked away gripping hard onto the menus. Natsu gave a toothy grin to Happy.

Still waiting for their food to come out, they were bored out of their minds. "Hey happy do you want to play "I spy"?" Natsu said as he leaned on the table.

"Aye!" Happy said cheerily.

"Okay I'll start Happy, I spy with my eyes…..Gray and Erza?!" Natsu replied shocked.

"Natsu you you're not supposed to give the answer out," Happy sighed while sitting on top of the table.

"No Happy look, there is Erza and Gray together, like on a date," Natsu whispered quietly to Happy.

"Ooo, they llllike each other," Happy muttered as they leaned out of their seats.

"Wait until Lucy hears about this," Natsu chuckled out. Before he could say another word he and a scent of food caught him. Happy started to dig in the pile of food.

"Natsu why aren't you eating?" Happy questioned.

Natsu didn't take his eyes off his two friends. "Happy, but do you think they actually have a relationship together?" Happy shrugged and went back to eating his delicious dinner.

(-)…Later at night

"Hey Gray thanks, for dinner," Erza thanked as they walked in the cool night outside.

"No problem, you it's nice for once we get to hang out together," Gray answered awkwardly.

Before they departed Erza asked, "Hey, didn't you see Natsu and Happy at the diner?"

"Yea but I completely ignored them," The black haired boy replied scratching the back of his head. They waved good-bye and went their own ways and their footsteps were heard in the empty streets.

(-_-)…

"Lucy…Lucy…Lucy!" a voice shouted as the window slammed open.

"Ahh! WHAT THE HECK NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she stood up from her chair.

"Oh, I forgot, sorry Luce, but I have something good to tell you!" Natsu shouted excitedly as got down from the window.

"Well, it should really good Natsu for you to nearly break my window," Lucy angrily spoke.

"I saw Gray and Erza together and I think they're dating!"

"W-what!

* * *

**Author's Notey: I guess some drama is going to happen, ahhh! Sorry if this was a bad chapter….eh, sorry for the bad grammar. So thanks for reading, and I'm not really a good writer sorry.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Thank you~**


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY, but I can't do the story anymore…I've got a writer's block so I'm starting new Fairy Tail story so check that out thanks… I might continue, maybe.


End file.
